Dark Starlight
by FoulPersona
Summary: I went from no social interaction to being part of a murder investigation that requires me to go into a separate world inside of televisions and using a being called a 'Persona' to fight monsters and hunt down a murderer. Universe, what where you thinking with getting me involved with this? Yosuke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

 **This is my first fanfiction for the Persona series so I would love, opinions, advice, and tips from anyone willing to offer. I hope you enjoy this story and please review if you want. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Dark Starlight**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fumiko Hamasaki**

The bell rang as King Moron finished his lecture for the day. He was especially hard today, no doubt because that Amagi girl was absent today. He wanted her to have a lot of work to catch up on since she had missed school for a while.

"I expect all your homework done by tomorrow!" King Moron yelled. "No exceptions or you'll get detention!"

The class groaned as the demon known as our teacher left the room. If Satan had ever poured all his hate and rage into one person, it was our teacher, Mr. Morooka. His buck teeth and sadistic smile could have only been the result of the devil himself.

Students began packing things away and getting into groups with their friends like always, and, like always, I got ready to leave by myself. I didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to me. I was used to it at this point, so it didn't bother me.

For some reason I was just the type who didn't get along with people. Even the new kid managed to make friends with people in our class, and he had the personality of cardboard from what I saw.

I saw him talking to Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka once again. Odds are when Yukiko Amagi got back she would start with them too.

Yosuke Hanamura was the other new kid although he had arrived a few months earlier. He still had a city boy look to him with his headphones hanging around his neck at all times and his hair was more styled than most people here in Inaba.

Chie Satonaka was a nice person from what I saw although I also saw her kick Hanamura-kun in his private area so I couldn't be sure. She had her hair cut short and she always wore a green sports jacket so she gave off a huge tomboy vibe.

The new kid who's name I hadn't even learned was also from the city but he was more...plain, I guess. He always had a poker face on and didn't talk to much. He had short silver hair and was kind of tall, at least a bit taller than Hanamura-kun. That was all that was really note worthy of him.

He just didn't stand out all that much, at least he wasn't as noticeable as Hanamura and Satonaka.

I got my bag ready and started to walk out when I heard someone say my name. Keep in mind that only happens when people are taking attendance so I immediately swerved around to see who actually acknowledged my existence.

"Woah!" Hanamura-kun said in surprise to my quick turn around.

"What is it?" I asked trying to not let surprise show. I nearly asked him if he had the wrong person instead.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk to you after real quick?" he asked as he nudged over Satonaka-chan and the new kid.

"Sure." I said trying to keep my composure.

"Can we talk on the roof, Hamasaki-chan?" Satonaka-san asked me.

"Two people saying my name in one day. Wow." I mumbled.

"What?" Satonaka-chan asked me.

"Nothing, sure, we can go to the roof." I said.

"Thanks, Hamasaki-chan." Chie said with a relieved smile for some reason.

 _Three_ times in one day? Was the world going to end?

The four of us walked up to the roof and I tried to think of what they wanted to talk to me about. I couldn't even recall ever talking to them before so I couldn't think of anything except for maybe...oh!

'It must have been about me being on TV the other day. But why would we need to got to the roof for that?' I wondered to myself.

Once we made it to the roof of the school the three of them turned to me with serious expressions on their faces.

"Hamasaki-chan? Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Hanamura-kun asked me

"Weird?" I asked. "Like what?"

"Like, have you noticed anyone suspicious lately?" the new kid asked me.

"Uh..." I said not sure on how to address him.

"Oh, I'm Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you." the new kid said.

"Oh, ok. I'm Fumiko Hamasaki, nice to meet you." I said respectfully. "But I haven't noticed anyone suspicious lately."

"Not anyone?" Yosuke asked. "Are you sure you haven't noticed anyone weird since you ran into those bikers?"

Yosuke was referring to what got me on TV in the first place. I had knocked over someone's bike from a biker gang outside of my father's gas station and needless to say they weren't happy about it. One guy had threatened to run me over with his bike when someone had called the police. It was pretty scary at the time but I had gotten over it. My dad had all but beaten the biker with a gas pump.

I had thought someone would talk to me about it at school but no one had even mentioned it to me, until now anyway.

"No one I could think off." I said. "I haven't seen any of those bikers since the incident."

"I see..." Satonaka-chan said.

"Um, why are you asking me this?" I asked. "No one else has mentioned it so I doubt it's that big of a deal."

"Well..." Narukami-kun said looking at the others.

They both nodded and Narukami-kun looked at me. "We think you're going to be kidnapped."

It took me a moment to process that. "...Come again?"

"We think you're going to be kidnapped, like my friend Yukiko was." Satonaka-san said.

"I'm not following you." I said. "I know Amagi-san was kidnapped but isn't she fine now?"

I may not talk to people but I still overhear gossip on occasion, and from what I had heard Yukiko Amagi was at home now.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but we think you should be extra careful." Hanamura-kun said.

"You must be joking." I said with a little laugh but then I thought of something.

What if they were joking? What if they talked to me because they thought it would be a funny joke? Talking to the girl with no friends and getting her hopes up and just giving her some bull shit reason to talk to her and laugh about it later when she falls for it.

'It wouldn't be the first time someone has done that.' I though bitterly. People back in middle school would pull tricks on me all the time. They thought it was the funniest thing on the whole damn planet.

"No, we're defiantly not joking." Hanamura-kun said.

"Sure." I said with venom in my voice.

"Hamasaki-chan?" Satonaka-chan said.

"I'm going home." I said turning around.

"Wait, are you going to be careful?" Hanamura-kun asked me.

"Sure, whatever." I said. "Now leave me alone."

I left before they could say anymore and I walked home.

"Assholes," I muttered angrily. "When will be people grow up already? Kidnapped? Me? Yeah right."

I muttered angrily to myself even when I got home and went up to my room. My dad ran Moel, the gas station here in Inaba so it was a decent house, mainly because no one else could get gas anywhere else. Unless the new Junes opened a gas station in their parking lot then we didn't have to worry about going out of business. I was fine with Junes and all, but since Hanamura-kun's dad was the manager their I doubt I'd be going.

'Take that Hanamura! Your dad lost one. Whole. Customer!' I thought to myself, as if one customer made a difference.

I sighed and got out the homework King Moron assigned to use. Who on earth could finish five pages for one class along with the rest of their homework?

...

I felt my vision go hazy once more as I tried to stand. My head was still pounding and I could barely see straight. How much time had passed since I had woken up? It could have been two minutes or two hours for all I know, and I tend to have a very good sense of time passing. Sitting in school bored to death is very helpful with that skill.

My vision finally began to clear and I began to look around. The first thing that happened was I was blinded by a bright red light.

Going blind right after I could see again? Of course that would happen, knowing my luck.

I blinked a few times and looked at the ground instead so I wouldn't be assaulted by any more light bulbs.

Looking around it seemed like I was in a club. There was a DJ table that was playing a dance song I didn't know but there was no one at the DJ booth. I seemed to be in the middle of a dance floor with tiles that changed colors from green, to blue, to yellow, to red and so on.

There was a bar with no one around but there were glasses of what I assumed to be alcohol filled and ready to be taken.

There was a stage with instruments and a microphone ready to be used but, guess what? There was no one there either.

I looked around trying to find a single person but there was no one in sight.

"What on earth is going on?" I muttered to myself. I knew for a fact I went home after school, didn't I?

My head suddenly started throbbing as I tried to remember what I did after school. I thought I had gone home but I couldn't remember. I knew for a fact there were no clubs in Inaba though, so how did I even end up in one, let alone a deserted one.

" _It's not really much of a party when there isn't anyone around._ "someone said.

I quickly looked around trying to find the source of the voice but I didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" I yelled at the voice.

I heard a laugh from behind me and I quickly turned around to see a girl in the distance. I couldn't see her clearly due to the lack of lights shining around her but I could hear her voice just fine. It sounded very eerie, as if her voice was mixed with another. It had a light tone to it that was mixed with a deeper more odd sounding voice.

" _If you want more people her I bet I could get some people to come._ " the girl said. " _Or could I?_ _I've never been very good with parties, or people for that matter._ "

"What?" I asked. Why was this even important? I just wanted to know what was going on.

" _I think you would be able to relate._ " she said. " _I know your not very good at making friends either. In fact, you've never had a single friend for longer than a week. That's pretty pathetic._ "

I was getting really annoyed with this girl. "Look, I just want to know where I am. How did I even get here?"

" _Who knows?_ " the girl said. " _Maybe you came here after those other kids tried to play a prank on you! Maybe you came here to forget about those jerks and their attempt at a joke._ "

I suddenly felt my heart drop into my stomach. I started to sweet as I yelled "Who are you, and how would you even know about that?!"

" _Oh, I know everything about you, trust me. I know how awful it feels to be alone. It sucks, doesn't it?_ " the girl said as she began to walk towards me and I stepped back immediately.

"You don't even know what your talking about!" I shouted, trying not to shake.

" _I do, even more than you do it seems. What a pathetic waste of space. Do you even realize how annoying you are? Trying to act like you don't care you have no friends even though you get all sad and gloomy when no one talks to you. If that isn't pathetic I don't know what is._ "

"Shut up!" I yelled angrily. "I don't even know you, so stop talking to me like you know _me_!"

" _But I_ do _know you. More than you know yourself apparently._ " The girl began to move closer to me and into the light.

When I got a good look at her I gasped in shock, because I was seeing myself. She looked exactly like me, only I was still in my school uniform. She had on a hot pink tank top with blue stars decorating it with torn up jeans and her black hair wasn't in a ponytail like mine, because hers was let down and more wild. She did however, have my face, height, and she was wearing the exact same glasses as me. Another difference I noticed was that she had yellow eyes instead of my dark green ones.

" _Now do you believe me?_ " she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in shock.

The girl gave me a wicked grin when I heard strange moaning from behind me. I turned around to see puddles of black sludge seep through the floor. Once some rose higher some morphed into odd spheres with long tongues. Others changed into lions with wrecking balls hooked onto their collars. Others took the form of a man and a woman, but they only had one head in the shape of a heart in between them that was floating in mid air.

They all turned to me and began to slowly walk towards me as I started to shake. They all let out awful groans and moans as if they were in some kind of pain. I fell to my knees as they walked closer to me.

"This can't be happening." I said.

" _At least we aren't alone anymore, right?_ " the girl said.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes as the monsters stalked towards me when I heard a loud bang from the behind them.

"Hamasaki!" a voice yelled.

 **Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Just so you know I am going to focus mainly on the events of the game for this story. I will take some things from the anime though, such as the Personas being the only way for people to fight in the TV world. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions please just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I only own my OC**

 **Thank you so much for reading, following, and putting this story on your favorites list for those who did. It means a lot and I hope you continue to read. Please review if you don't mind.**

 **Dark Starlight**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kuro-Hoshimi**

" _Oh dear, sorry but she doesn't want you people at our party._ " my look alike said with a sneer. " _I don't think even_ she _is that desperate for friends._ "

I looked over the monsters that had stopped looking towards me to see the three from earlier. Seeing some familiar faces snapped me out of my panic attack, despite the creepy creatures were still only a few feet away from me.

"What the?" I said. "You guys? How did you get here? How did I get here? Whats going on?!...Who are you?"

"I'm Teddie!" the stuffed bear thing said. "Nice to meet you Fumi-chan."

...I didn't like him immediately.

"Get away from her, Hamasaki!" Satonaka yelled.

I got to my feet only to suddenly feel my look alike wrap her arms around me from behind.

" _Like hell she's getting away._ " she said with a sneer. " _It isn't polite for people who weren't even invited to the party to start making demands._ "

"Let go of me!" I yelled trying to break free but her grip was like iron. She looked like me, but she was way stronger.

" _Hmm, let me think about-NO! If I let you go then you really won't have anyone. If you lose yourself then you really have nothing. You_ can't _get away from me, no matter how hard you try._ "

"Just hold on Hamasaki!" Hanamura yelled. "Persona!"

From behind the wall of boogeymen( yes, I called them boogeymen because just saying monster didn't suit them justice) I saw a flash of light. There were two more flashes of light and then I saw these _things_ attacking the boogeymen.

One was a muscled woman wearing a yellow jumpsuit and an odd helmet and wielded a double bladed spear of some kind.

Another was distinctly male who had a mask covering his face and appeared to be wearing a jacket and he had a spear as well, only it had only one blade that looked more solid than the one the woman in yellow was wielding.

The last one was a man who wore a white suit with camo on the sleeves and legs and a red cape. He had a shuriken in each hand and had two shuriken on his face. Aside from the shuriken his face was completely black but he had red slits on his ears that could have been eyes.

"They hell is this?" I said as I felt myself get sick again. There was fog everywhere and it felt like it was suffocating me, strangling me.

" _Well let's just leave them be. They won't last long. Maybe some decent people will actually show up!_ " the girls voice was sickening with how cheary she was.

" _Just kidding._ " she said suddenly sounding annoyed. _"No one ever wants to hang out with me. I guess I'm just that pathetic. Wouldn't you agree?_ "

"Let go of me!" I yelled trying once again to break free from her.

" _I already told you I'm not letting go."_

"Please, I just want to go home!" I said trying not to cry.

"Hamasaki!" someone yelled, but I couldn't tell who. Despite the fact the DJ stand was still empty really loud music was playing now. I couldn't make out the song though, but I could tell it sounded bitter, angry.

I tried once again to get away but the girl just started to drag me away from the chaos that was unfolding. Her grip tightened, and with the fog that continued to blind my vision and smother me, breathing was almost impossible.

"Hamasaki!" Satonaka yelled.

I focused my vision to see Satonaka and the others run up to me.

"Let go of Fumi-chan!" Teddie yelled.

"Are you ok?!" Hanamura asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but the girl tightened her grip to prevent my words.

" _How would anyone be ok? After what you guys did, you're just a bunch of jackasses._

"What?" Hanamura asked. "What did we do?"

" _Did you expect anyone to believe that some high schoolers would know who would be kidnapped next? What a bunch of crap. Being picked on again isn't fun."_

"But we didn't lie to you Hamasaki-chan!" Satonaka yelled. "Being here is proof we weren't lying to you!"

"Why would you think we were lying?!" Hanamura yelled.

"Just as her shadow said." Narukami said. "She must have been bullied and picked on before."

I felt my face grow hot in embarrassment. The music had changed now, although it was still hard to make out, it had now changed to a sad tone.

" _One of you finally gets it._ "

"I don't care if you guys pick on me. It doesn't matter." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

" _Great, more shit coming out of your mouth."_ the girl sneered. " _I already told you how annoying and pathetic you are when you act like this. Just accept it! Admit how pathetic and lonely you are!"_

"I'm not!" I yelled finally getting out of her grip. "I don't care! I don't need anyone!"

" _Yes you do! I know you! I_ am _you!"_

"No!"

"Hamasaki!" Hanamura yelled. "Stop it!"

" _Is he talking to you or me? It's hard to tell."_

"Just shut up!" I said. "Let me go home!"

" _Stop saying you want to leave! No one is leaving! I don't care who it is anymore! Just someone stay with me!"_ the girl wailed loudly as I was shocked to see tears streaming down her cheeks. " _I'm sick of always being alone!"_

"Hamasaki…" Hanamura said.

"I'm going home! You aren't me!"

"No!" Narukami said.

Suddenly the fog seemed to drift away, but something else started to invade the room. There were suddenly long black shadows that seemed to flow right into the girl.

" _Fine...then I'll_ make _you stay!"_ she said as she glared at me angrily, her yellow eyes glowing with rage. " _I won't be alone anymore!"_

All the shadows enveloped and I was suddenly pushed back by an unseeable force. I landed on the DJ booth, and wires from the booth swarmed around me and wrapped me up. I couldn't move despite my struggles. This was really getting old.

I looked over at the girl only to find nothing there aside from the other three.

"Where'd she go?" Satonaka asked.

"Are you alright Hamasaki?!" Narukami yelled over at me.

"A little help would be nice!" I yelled darting my eyes everywhere, looking for the girl.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Hanamura said.

"Me too!" Teddie yelled following Yosuke

I should have been relieved to hear that, but the idea of him coming over filled me with dread. I didn't want Hanamura to come near me, I didn't want any of them near me. Not after what they saw…

" _Ahhh, what's wrong?"_ a voice said near my ear.

I quickly turned my head but there was no one there.

"Hamasaki?" Hanamura asked as he got to me.

"We'll get you out Fumi-chan!" Teddie said.

" _Go away."_ the voice said again.

Suddenly Hanamura and Teddie were hit by an unseeable force and he went flying back to the others.

"What the heck?!" Satonaka yelled.

"It's invisible." Narukami stated.

As soon as Narukami was done talking he, as well as the others, were sent flying.

"Persona!" they all yelled. The figures from earlier appeared and caught them before they hit the ground.

They each got ready to fight but they still couldn't see her. Their Personas' got their weapons ready for the slightest inkling as to where she would be.

Teddie on the other hand kept flying and landed next to me.

"Hello again Fumi-chan!" Teddie said getting up and walking towards me. "I'll get you out. I bet this mess is just un-bear-able. Hehe."

'Great. It tells jokes too.'

The room was silent except for the music for a while until there was a strike of lightning sent at Hanamura's Persona.

"Look out!" Narukami yelled as his Persona got in the way of the blow.

His Persona blocked the attack but as soon as it did it was suddenly encased in ice.

"Narukami!" Satonaka yelled sending her Persona to break the ice.

Yosuke got ready to break the ice as well but his persona was hit from behind by another lightning strike.

Yosuke yelled as his Persona was hit from the attack and crumbled to his knees.

Satonaka's Persona was attacked from behind as well but not with ice or lightning. Instead I heard the sound of a blade slashing against her persona.

Satonaka yelled as she reached for her back as if she was hit instead.

"Chie…." Hanamura said.

"It's poison…" Satonaka said weakly.

"Damn it!" Yosuke yelled as he managed to stand.

He sent a blast of wind at the still frozen Persona of Narukami. The ice shattered and Narukami staggered to his feet.

"Thanks, it's hard to prepare for attacks you can't see." Narukami said.

"Hold on Chie." Hanamura said as his persona went to hers.

His Persona started to cast a green light on her but he was suddenly pushed back.

" _No healing._ " the girl said from somewhere. " _That's cheating."_

"Damn it." Hanamura said feeling his chest. "How is poison or invisibility fair?"

Narukami's Persona got ready to fight but all i could do was look around aimlessly.

His Persona was hit from behind and Narukami immediately retaliated and attacked behind him. Instead of attacking the girl however all he hit was the stage, breaking it into pieces.

He was quickly attacked again as was once again frozen in place.

"Yu!" Satonaka yelled sending her Persona to break him free again.

I dashed my eyes around trying to find any sign of the girl when my eyes landed one some shifting rubble from behind Satonaka.

"She's behind you!" I yelled at Satonaka.

Her Persona quickly turned around and swung her weapon. I heard a yell as an invisible being crashed into the wall.

Hanamura broke Narukami out of the ice and they all got ready to fight again.

The girl began to be seeable and my mouth dropped at her now. She was much taller, at least as tall as everyone's Persona. She was wearing a dress now but it was all cut up and hanging off of her. Her hair was even more wild than before and she had two swords in her hands. Her skin was coal black and her mouth was gone but her eyes shined a deep purple that almost blended in with her face.

" _I won't let you leave…"_ she said despite not having a mouth.

"Just watch us!" Hanamura yelled throwing his shuriken at her.

The shuriken not only hit her but once it did it released a blast of wind that sent her up in the air.

Satonaka's Persona jumped in the air and swung its' spear down on her and knocked her back to the ground.

"Listen Fumi-chan." Teddie said to me.

I looked over at him and he adopted a sad expression. "That shadow over there really is you, Fumi-chan. You have to accept it is a part of you, or it will just go bear-serk again."

"No, it isn't…" I said weakly, but I knew Teddie was right.

"When they beat it you have to accept it." Teddie said looking a bit more cheerful. "It's the only way."

"Alright…" I whispered.

Teddie smiled at me and got the last wire off of me.

I looked over to see the others standing around the girl who looked to beaten to get up again. Their Persona's vanished as Teddie and I walked towards them.

"Hamasaki, you alright?" Hanamura asked.

"Sorry, but you have to-" Narukami began but I raised my hand to silence them.

"Teddie already told me." I said looking down at Teddie. "Thanks."

"No problem Fumi-chan." Teddie said wiggling his ears at me.

I looked over at the thing that had claimed to be me...at what _was_ me.

The dark shadows from earlier spilled out if her and now she was the same as she was earlier. She looked over at me but said nothing. Her expression was calm now, patient even.

"You're right." I said after a deep breath. "I hate being alone, even though I keep acting like I don't care...I really want to meet people. I really want to make friends with others and go to parties and be a more open person. I hated the kids that would pick on me when I was little. They thought it was so funny to get my hopes up and just make me sad again. So, i acted like I didn't care. I acted like you didn't exist.

The girl...no, my shadow, stood up and nodded.

"I won't ignore you anymore." I said. "I promise."

My shadow smiled at me and tears started to form in her eyes. "Let's make some good friends." she said as she was enveloped in light.

The light expanded and disappeared to reveal a tall slender woman with a veil over her mouth and she wore a long purple dress with a rapier at her side. She had long black hair and she had white eyes that, despite the fact half of her face was covered by a veil, seemed to smile at me. She faded away and a card took her place. A blank card that vanished as it fell towards me.

"Now you have a persona." Narukami said to me.

I turned around to see them all smiling at me.

I smiled back at them and said "Thank you." as i blacked out.

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I will also have Fumiko share the fool arcana with Yu. The main reason being that all the other arcanas are taken and I want Fumiko to have a good impact in the events of persona 4. Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon.**


End file.
